


Not a Part of the Plan

by Prince_Noctis



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Noctis/pseuds/Prince_Noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, he just wanted to go wherever Haru went. He couldn’t imagine being separated from his best friend and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Part of the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back again! And with my first ever mh fic! Honestly this could be a lot better, but I wrote it within one hour ;;
> 
> Based on the prompt: "Take my hand, take my whole life too, cause I can't help falling in love with you."
> 
> Find me on twitter as Kawo_M or on tumblr as rmakototachibana!

One thing Makoto Tachibana did not plan on was falling in love with his best friend. As a kid, Makoto admired Haru. He was his protector and best friend, so of course there was something strong in that relationship. Once they entered middle school, things got rough. Rin left, and the drama that started changed Haru. On top of that, Makoto began to discover his feelings had changed when he started puberty, and he began to think differently about his best friend. He would often find himself staring at Haru’s perfect lips, his mouth suddenly drying up. At first, Makoto was scared. Who thinks of their best friend’s lips so much? Who thinks of kissing them? But as time went on, he came to accept those feelings. If Haru had noticed, he didn’t say anything. Just the occasional; “You’re staring too much” or “Are you feeling okay?” Or course Makoto would always answer with; “Sorry!” or “I’m fine.” But he was secretly happy that his best friend was so worried about him. Suddenly, taking Haru’s hand meant a lot more to him.

 

As they got older, Makoto realized he had a big crush on his best friend, and he was completely okay with it. High school started, and it felt like one giant roller coaster from the beginning. First year went by with barely any trouble. He noticed that girls looked at Haru more often than they used to. During lunch, they would be in their groups, looking at Haru, then turning away laughing and blushing like middle school girls. It unnerved him at first, since Makoto had never felt that jealous before. Just to spite them, he would turn to Haru and ask for some of his lunch; “Hey, Haru-chan, can I try some of your mackerel?” Said boy would shrug and offer him a piece, still asking him to “drop the –chan”. Makoto quickly grew tired of mackerel during their first year.

 

Everything seemed to happen so fast with the start of second year. Haru and Makoto met with their old friend Nagisa, and together they started a swim club. At first, Makoto was very apprehensive to start it. He had no idea how Haru felt about it. Rin was never brought up, so he couldn’t tell if it was a sore subject. In the end, they started it. Makoto only agreed to do it if Haru wanted to. After all, what was the point if Haru wasn’t there with him? When Rin came along, it was like a blast from the past. Suddenly Haru became more focused on Rin, making Makoto feel completely useless. Rei eventually joined the team, giving everyone something to focus on. Second year passed by with a lot of drama and a bittersweet ending. But one thing remained; Makoto was always there to pull Haru out.

 

Makoto could never pinpoint exactly when he fell in love with his best friend. He would often say it must have been during Second year, but deep down he knew that he fell hard when he first asked Haru for a piece of his mackerel. Third year came with a stressful start. Everyone asked about their future and where they wanted to go to college. Makoto could never give a straight answer, and Haru would always say; “Free”. Honestly, he just wanted to go wherever Haru went. He couldn’t imagine being separated from his best friend and love. When Sousuke came storming in all hell seemed to break loose. Haru seemed more distant and down, and Makoto found he couldn’t stop comparing himself to Rin. He knew he just didn’t have it in him to keep Haru going, no matter how much he wanted to. He was scared. He began to notice that he touched Haru’s hand less and less.

 

The fight they had left Makoto scarred. Haru’s words really hurt. He never imagined that telling Haru how much he cared or about his future plans would have made him angry. Makoto never told anyone, but after he went home and made sure everyone was asleep, he cried himself to sleep. The days after were a struggle. Haru suddenly stopped showing up to school and Makoto was left with his mess of thoughts. Nagisa offhandedly mentioned that Rin took Haru away to show him something that would change his mind about everything. All Makoto could hear was his rapid heartbeat in his ears, and breathing became a bit harder. He, of course, forced a smile and said he was glad that Rin could get Haru out of his house. Makoto’s heart hurt, but if Rin was whom Haru wanted, then who was he to be in the way of his happiness? Once again, he never mentioned how much he cried the night he learned Rin took Haru to Australia.

 

His task was simple: Pick Haru up from the airport, congratulate him, and smile. It sounded easy in Makoto’s head, but the closer he got to the airport, the more anxious he became. What if Haru didn’t even want to see him there? He wouldn’t be able to handle it. Makoto had to take many deep breaths to keep himself calm. This was his best friend he was talking about! Friends always get into fights. It was normal. They would make up and everything would go back to the way they used to be, no matter how much Makoto wanted to make Haru his. Once he made it to the airport, all of his thoughts left his head. He followed the signs to where Haru would be waiting, and as soon as he caught a glimpse of those oceanic eyes, all the air left his lungs. It was hard to breathe again. He walked up to Haru, slightly trembling, and noticed that Rin was nowhere in sight. As if reading his mind, Haru said; “He went to the washroom…” His voice sounded heavenly to Makoto, and he didn’t care if they were in public. He threw his arms around Haru and enveloped him in a warm hug. “I missed you.” He didn’t know when he began to cry, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was that Haru was right there in front of him. Makoto buried his face in the crook of Haru’s neck and began to cry more; “I’m sorry Haru-chan. I’m sorry I made you feel that way…” He could feel Haru’s head shift as he shook it, and Makoto quickly let go. “Don’t apologize…I shouldn’t have said any of that.” Now that he was closer, he took the time to admire Haru’s appearance; his silky hair was somewhat disheveled, and a nice pink tone dusted his pale cheeks, his eyes shaking just a tad. “Haru…I…” He didn’t care if they were in public. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath, Makoto stared deeply into Haru’s eyes, trying to convey his years of feeling into one single look. “Haru, I love you.” Haru’s eyes widened and the pink tone of his cheeks changed to a deep red; “I-idiot, we’re in public…really?” Makoto nodded eagerly. There was no way he could be wrong. Haru looked down for a bit before starting back at Makoto; “I…I love you too.” It was Makoto’s turn to be shocked. His eyes widened and his cheeks felt like they were on fire; “R-really?” Haru nodded. Makoto pulled Haru into a tight embrace, kissing him on the cheek; “I love you, Haru!” In the end, hand holding became a special thing for the both of them.


End file.
